Introspection révélatrice
by miou1
Summary: Elena perturbée par les derniers événements a besoin de prendre du recul pour enfin prendre des décisions qui lui dicteront la direction que devra prendre son cœur. Se situe directement après l'épisode 11 de la saison 3.
1. Chapitre 1

Ça y est, je me lance. Ça m'a pris. C'est n'est pas ma première fanfic, mais la première sur le thème TVD. Les autres étant sur Harry Potter et Stargate SG1. Je ne sais pas si la lecture de cette fanfic vous apportera quelque chose, mais ça m'aura vraiment permis de poser mon ressenti sur le papier ou plutôt sur l'écran ! Ce sera une petite fic courte sans prétention pour répondre à mon envie d'écriture du moment. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ça me permettra de m'adapter aux envies des gens qui liront, si tenté qu'il y en ait !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Au loin, le hululement d'une chouette la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'opacité de la nuit. Elle soupira, s'assit plus confortablement posant la tête sur la vitre fraiche et replongea dans ses pensées. Les événements de ces derniers jours se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne savait comment tous les interpréter ni quoi en faire.  
>Stefan l'avait profondément blessé, là sur ce pont. Jusqu'à ce Klaus s'en mêle, elle s'était toujours fiée à lui. Elle aurait mis sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter. Maintenant elle n'était plus sure de rien et l'impulsivité actuelle du vampire la mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas hésité à la mettre en danger et à choisir un lieu vraiment important pour elle, dans le seul but de gagner une bataille contre Klaus. Il s'était servi des faiblesses de ce dernier, mais également de celles d'Elena pour y arriver. Le Stefan d'avant n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le Stefan d'avant n'aurait jamais pris le risque de la faire souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit, pour assouvir une vengeance. Même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il ne l'aurait jamais transformé, le contexte dans lequel cela avait été fait l'avait vraiment blessé. Les paroles qu'il avait eu là, à l'endroit même où ses parents étaient mort, lui avaient fait prendre conscience que Stefan avait retrouvé une part de son humanité, qu'il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'au bout de la transformation, mais elle avait aussi compris qu'il y avait désormais un gouffre entre eux.<br>Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de comprendre, c'est qu'à la pensée de Stefan son cœur se serrait douloureusement et un profond malaise l'envahissait.

Un malaise qui grandissait d'autant plus qu'elle pensait au départ de Jérémy, à la morsure de Caroline, sa relation conflictuelle avec Bonnie, la présence de Klaus à Mystic Falls en passant par les lourdes pertes qu'elle avait subit récemment. La seule source de réconfort et de stabilité qu'elle trouvait en ce moment, elle la devait à une personne qui lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Damon n'avait pas été un modèle de vertu à son arrivée dans le patelin, et il ne l'était toujours pas, même si son comportement avait beaucoup changé. Il avait eu des actes vraiment répréhensibles et d'autres qu'elle n'aurait pas cru un jour pouvoir lui pardonner, mais elle avait toujours eu un lien particulier avec lui.  
>Penser à Damon, lui procura un étrange sentiment, immédiatement suivi d'émotions contradictoires. Elle secoua la tête pour les chasser, respira bruyamment puis se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre Alaric qui préparait le repas.<p>

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Non c'est bon c'est prêt.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Elena se contenta de manger silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Alaric était là pour elle, il était resté après la mort de Jenna, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si besoin était, mais ce soir elle se sentait lasse et n'avait pas envie de discuter des événements récents.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, je suis juste fatiguée.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais partir quelques jours avec tes amis, prendre du recul avec tout ça… loin des vampires.

Alaric avait hésité avant de dire la fin de sa phrase, mais il voulait la faire réagir. Elena releva la tête et lui lança un petit sourire.

- Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, il y a trop de choses en jeux actuellement.

- Justement, je pense que prendre un peu de recul te ferait du bien, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stefan. Ça te permettra d'avoir du temps pour toi et savoir où tu en es.

Elena soupira, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

- Je sais juste que je ne peux plus lui faire confiance et je ne sais pas si je le pourrais de nouveau un jour.

- Tu as bien fini par ne plus en vouloir à Damon pour ses actes inconsidérés, comme de tuer Jeremy ou te faire boire son sang !

- C'est différent Alaric, Damon n'a jamais rien calculé. Il a toujours agi sous le coup d'émotions fortes. Il n'a jamais prémédité le moindre de ses actes. Je sais comment il fonctionne et il a changé. Stefan c'est différent, il sait ce qu'il fait en connaissance de cause. Il est devenu calculateur, froid et calculateur. La seule chose qui l'importe c'est de se débarrasser de Klaus coûte que coûte et peu importe les dommages collatéraux.

- Oui, je dois le reconnaitre, Damon a changé et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Je pense que tu as raison. Mais je maintiens pars quelques jours, ça te fera du bien.

- Je vais y penser.

Le lendemain, Elena se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle s'était rapidement endormie la veille, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur ses états d'âme. Néanmoins, elle avait choisi de reconsidérer la proposition d'Alaric. Elle allait en parler à Caroline. Elles avaient prévu de se retrouver chez cette dernière pour le déjeuner. Elena pensait que son amie avait également besoin de prendre du recul face à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, notamment depuis que Tyler l'avait mordu. La jeune femme se demandait si convier Bonnie était une bonne idée. Leurs rapports étaient plutôt tendus ces derniers temps et elle n'avait pas envie de passer un weekend sur la défensive. Leurs avis divergeaient de plus en plus.

Dès que Bonnie avait découvert l'existence de ses pouvoirs, leurs routes avaient irrémédiablement pris des directions différentes. Elena avait rencontré Stefan et Damon. Elle avait appris à vivre avec l'existence des vampires et à leur faire confiance. Mais les choix des deux frères et ceux de Bonnie n'étaient pas toujours en adéquations. En tant que sorcière, Bonnie faisait passer le bien-être du commun des mortels avant toutes choses. Elena avait appris à composer avec la nature des vampires, mais son amie ne s'y était jamais pleinement résolue, surtout concernant Damon et ses actes qu'elle jugeait impardonnables. Lorsque Caroline avait été transformée en vampire par Katherine, les rapports entre ses deux meilleures amies en avaient souffert. Même si aujourd'hui elles tenaient toutes deux à garder de bon rapport, Elena savait que pour Bonnie, ça ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Caroline était devenue un monstre, une tueuse qui avait déjà tué et qui tuerait surement encore. Étrangement, même si Elena savait que Damon et Stefan avaient tué de nombreuses personnes, elle avait toujours réussi à passer outre. La plupart des meurtres commis par les deux frères avaient été fait alors qu'ils avaient renoncé à toutes parts d'humanité. Chacun à leur tour et sur différentes périodes, ils avaient choisi de la faire taire, car composer entre ses instincts de tueurs et sa conscience n'était pas chose aisée pour un vampire. Même si elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être, elle avait compris au contact de ces êtres surnaturels que leur nature pouvait se révéler être un cadeau empoisonné.  
>Aussi, Elena s'était résolue à ne pas juger trop vite la vie qu'ils avaient pu mener. Néanmoins, cela s'avérer parfois difficile quand elle s'était retrouvée elle-même témoin des atrocités que les vampires pouvaient commettre. Le comportement impulsif de Damon l'avait bien souvent questionné, mais elle avait toujours su passer outre, comprenant que ses actes étaient directement liés à ses émotions. Émotions décuplées par sa position de vampire. Ces derniers temps, l'ainé des deux frères avait beaucoup changé, laissant son humanité reprendre le dessus en évitant les comportements déviants. Même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé, Elena savait que la transition n'avait pas été facile pour Damon, le laissant parfois en proie à de fortes émotions contradictoires. Pour Stefan c'était encore autre chose, elle l'avait connu avec son humanité, puis sans, puis de nouveau avec. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé le Stefan d'avant, avant Klaus. La présence de sang humain dans son alimentation avait profondément changé sa nature, son comportement, ses instincts. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle ne savait pas si le Stefan dont elle était tombée amoureuse était encore présent, s'il referait surface un jour, ni même si elle pourrait de nouveau vivre quelque chose avec lui. Cette idée fit naitre un profond malaise chez elle. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et cela associés à la présence de Damon dans sa vie qui la troublait de plus en plus, elle n'était plus sure des sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Stefan. Tout était confus, elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était.<br>C'est pour cela qu'elle pensait que ce petit weekend improvisé pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il le fallait, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser et repenser ces éléments sans pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Matt travaillant au Mystic Grill pour le weekend, l'idée de n'emmener que Caroline pour un séjour entre filles la tentait bien.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partit la rejoindre pour le rendez-vous prévu. Lorsqu'elle lui présenta son projet, son amie fut séduite par la perspective de passer un séjour loin de Mystic Falls.

- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait aller ? demanda Caroline

- Hum, je ne sais pas…

- Ah mais oui, mes grands-parents maternels ont une résidence secondaire dans l'état voisin du Kentucky. Ça ressemble à une demeure de trappeur améliorée au milieu de la forêt. Ça fait des années que je n'y suis pas allée.

- C'est parfait ! Tout ce qu'il nous faut pour un petit weekend retour aux sources. On part quand ?

- Pourquoi pas demain ? On n'a pas d'obligation et nous ne manquerons à personne pour un weekend.

- Ok ça me va !

Sur le chemin du retour, Elena songea avec impatience à ce séjour tranquille ou elle pourrait savourer la quiétude de ce lieu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait…

_

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis de toutes sortes, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira également :)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont beaucoup touché.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Après plusieurs heures de voyages, la voiture de Caroline s'engouffra dans un petit chemin de terre au beau milieu d'une flore abondante. Elena ne pouvait que s'imprégner de cette nature abondante. Le bien-être qui la saisit l'incita à s'enfoncer confortablement dans son siège. Néanmoins, elle se redressa rapidement quand l'immense demeure émergea de cette luxuriante végétation.

C'était une bâtisse à étage en bois, de construction cubique entourée d'immense baie vitrée laissant filtrer la lumière du soleil. Lorsqu'Elena entra, elle fut surprise par la simplicité et l'ambiance cosy de cet endroit. Décidément, son amie ne s'était pas trompée. Le lieu était idéal pour une remise en question.

Le jour commençait à tomber quand elles décidèrent de s'installer avec un plateau-repas devant l'âtre de la cheminée (âtre et cheminée c'est pareil !). Caroline semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- À quoi penses-tu ? la questionna Elena

- Tyler.

Elle s'arrêta un moment (elle s'arrêta ça fait très bizarre je trouve, « elle se tut un moment » plutôt non ?) , puis s'obligeant à détacher son regard du feu hypnotisant, elle lui sourit.

- Je ne sais pas si je retrouverais un jour le Tyler d'avant, avant sa transformation en hybride, avant Klaus. Mais je suppose que tu as les mêmes questions vis-à-vis de Stefan.

Elena baissa les yeux se tortillant sur le pouf où elle avait choisi de s'installer. Caroline vit le malaise de son amie.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Damon m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

Elle avait sorti sa phrase d'une traite, comme si le fait de la dire vite lui enlèverait ce sentiment, ce poids sans dans l'estomac qui ne la quittait pas. Mais elle se trompait, ses émotions si difficiles à identifier étaient encore en elle. Elle avait décidé d'en parler avec Caroline. Après tout, elles étaient amies depuis très longtemps, et depuis que la jeune femme était devenue vampire, Elena la trouvait plus altruiste, plus adulte et aussi beaucoup plus intuitive. Peut-être qu'en se confiant à son amie, elle verrait les choses différemment. Néanmoins, la dernière fois qu'elles avaient évoqué le sujet Damon, Caroline lui avait abruptement demandé d'ouvrir les yeux, d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Elena ne savait pas comment elle réagirait face à sa révélation. Aussi elle attendit patiemment que Caroline prenne la parole. Étrangement, son amie lui sourit et lui posa une simple question.

- Et c'était bien ? Tu as aimé ?

Déboussolée, Elena ne sut que répondre.

- Oui, enfin non, ce n'est pas la question ! Ça ne te choque pas que je puisse m'être laissée embrasser par Damon ?

- Honnêtement ? Non ! Ça fait un moment que je te connais Elena. Ça se voit que Damon te trouble et ça ne date pas d'hier. Seulement, tu étais trop omnibulée par Stefan pour t'en rendre compte. Maintenant qu'il est hors jeu, ton attirance pour son frère prend le dessus !

Au lieu de se sentir rassurée par la clairvoyance de Caroline, Elena fut prise d'un sentiment de panique qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'était toujours interdit d'explorer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Damon. Elle savait que c'était là, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas se pencher dessus. Instinctivement elle tenta de se protéger.

- Caroline, je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec Damon, ça dirait quoi de moi ? Je ne suis pas comme Katherine !

- Qui te parle d'être comme elle ! Tu n'as rien avoir avec cette trainée ! Tu n'irais jamais jouer avec l'un ou l'autre comme elle l'a fait. Et tu ne feras rien sans y avoir réfléchi et la question est de savoir ce que tu veux ou plutôt qui tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens. Je veux arrêter de penser.

Pour la première fois, Elena commençait à percevoir le choix qui s'offrait devant elle. Dès que ces idées venaient s'insinuer, elle trouvait maintes excuses ou astuces pour les repousser toujours plus loin. Mais aujourd'hui sa conversation avec Caroline l'obligeait à franchir les barrières qu'elle avait dressé.

- Il va bien falloir que tu saches ce que tu ressens pour Damon et où tu en es avec Stefan.

- Je sais Caroline, je sais, si je suis venue ici, c'est pour tenter de le découvrir.

Elena soupira puis finit par se lever.

- Bon je vais aller me coucher, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit !

Elle monta l'escalier, lasse. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, Elena s'affala en travers du lit, les bras sur son ventre. Que ressentait-elle ? Telle était la question et il fallait absolument qu'elle y réponde. La situation n'allait pas être gérable longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle ne prendrait aucune décision qu'elle quelle qu'elle soit, sans savoir où elle en était. Elle n'était pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir, surtout au risque de blesser des gens auxquels elle tenait. Et elle se souciait suffisamment de Damon et de Stefan pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec eux. Elle voulait absolument être sure d'elle et pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas, pour aucun des deux. Ce serait la première véritable décision que prendrait la nouvelle Elena qui était née sur ce pont.

La personne qui lui vint de suite à l'esprit étai fut Damon, car il incarnait à la fois la nouveauté accompagnée de sentiments et sensations inexplorés. Pour le moment Stefan, lui était synonyme de souffrance. Aussi elle se laissa imprégner de son ressenti pour Damon. Quand avait-elle commencé à éprouver plus qu'une attirance pour lui ? Ça, elle ne pouvait le dire clairement. Cependant, un souvenir plus marquant que les autres remonta à la surface.

Elle se souvenait avoir été troublée au milieu de ce lac, quand il lui avait dit ironiquement de ne pas trainer ou elle aurait à rejouer la scène du baiser sur son lit de mort. C'était l'une des premières fois ou elle s'était vraiment sentie troublée à ce point (vraiment et ensuite à ce point ça fait très très lourd dans la phrase, comme si tu te répétais). Pourquoi se sentir troublé alors qu'elle avait juste donné un baiser d'adieu? Mais était-ce seulement un baiser d'adieu (je ne répéterais pas à nouveau adieu mais juste baiser) donné à un ami qui allait mourir? Elena savait que Damon l'aimait. Elle avait tout simplement voulu lui faire plaisir, qu'il parte avec un souvenir heureux.

Non c'était faux. Ce n'était pas la seule raison et elle le savait. Encore une fois elle s'était voilé voilée la face et avait décidé de laisser cet événement dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Après tout, lorsque ça s'était passé, elle était avec Stefan et rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle avait essayé de s'en persuader et ça avait marché pendant un temps, se trouvant tout un tas de raisons. Puis Stefan était parti avec Klaus et elle s'était consacrée à sa recherche, laissant volontairement ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir de côté. À cette période, elle se considérait encore en couple et ça l'empêchait de se poser trop de questions.

Mais voilà, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui et plus rien ne retenait ce sentiment qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, à être reconnu. C'était ça, cette oppression qui ne la quittait plus, cette sensation que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, c'est qu'elle ne le voulait pas. C'était trop dur. Comment pouvait-elle penser à éprouver des sentiments alors qu'elle était en train de dire au revoir à quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé si fort, à une relation qui la comblait au plus haut point ?

Elena sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Un sentiment intense de culpabilité vint l'habiter. Comment pouvait-elle, ne serait-ce qu'envisager Damon sous un nouveau jour, alors que Stefan était toujours présent dans son cœur ? Mais l'était-il toujours autant qu'avant ? Face à cette question, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait franchi un cap. La question n'était plus de savoir si elle avait des sentiments pour Damon.

Choqué choquée, Elena se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage et se regarda dans la glace. Elle ne se posait pas la question, elle savait. Elle savait. Elle savait et ça (oula 3 fois répété elle savait aie mes yeux mdrrr) depuis longtemps maintenant que ses sentiments pour Damon étaient loin d'être amicaux, mais comme Caroline le lui avait dit il y a longtemps déjà, elle se voilait la face (alors là je trouve que tu reprend ce que tu as déjà expliqué plus haut et que ça fait un peu rabâchage du coup). Elle avait cru savoir à quoi elle avait à faire. Elle pensait que c'était bêtement de l'attirance, mais elle se trompait.

Damon faisait parti du décor et elle n'envisageait pas de vivre sa vie s'il n'en faisait pas partie de quelques manières que ce soit.

Elle avait accepté Damon dans sa vie depuis un moment, trouvant au plus profond d'elle-même les capacités pour lui pardonner tous ses écarts, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de l'attachement, de l'amitié. Certainement pas sur celui de l'amour.

L'amour, était-elle amoureuse de Damon ? C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Le simple fait d'associer Damon aux sentiments amoureux eut pour effet de l'apaiser et d'abaisser la tension qui l'habitait depuis des semaines. Ce fut alors comme une évidence. Elle était sûre, sûre de l'aimer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Les sensations quand Damon la touchait, quand il lui parlait. L'intensité de son regard quand il posait ses yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'ils la transperçaient sur elle. La façon dont ses paroles l'atteignaient atteignait. Elle n'avait pas hésité quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait confiance en lui. Elle s'en était étonnée, mais c'était la vérité. Elle lui confirait confierait sa vie les yeux fermés. Il était son pilier, elle pouvait compter sur lui, peut-être plus que n'importe qui, car il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. De ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Sa simple présence lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement. Il avait un don pour ramener les choses à l'essentiel, et surtout Damon lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante. A son contact, son corps réagissait de diverses façons et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était faite de chair, de sang et de sentiments, choses qu'elle avait eu tendance à oublier ses derniers temps.

Elle se détourna du miroir, toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, l'autre main sur son ventre et sourit.

Tout prenait alors un sens le moindre geste, la moindre parole, le moindre frôlement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle comprit alors toute la saveur de ce baiser échangé et tout ce qu'il impliquait. La saveur de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses mains sur son visage. Il avait mis tellement dans ce baiser qu'il l'avait laissé complètement pantoise et en proie à de profonds chamboulements. Elle était amoureuse de Damon.

Elle était amoureuse de Damon (alors ici j'aurais mis dans la phrase plus haut « elle est amoureuse » et ensuite dans la suite du nouveau paragraphe « elle était amoureuse de Damon). Malheureusement, elle ne put apprécier que peu de temps, (pourquoi une , ici ? la saveur de cette révélation ou plutôt de cette acceptation. Ce sentiment de culpabilité intense l'assaillit de nouveau. Il l'avait déserté le temps d'accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'ainé des Salvator. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle savait à quoi elle avait à faire. Elle comprit que c'était le même genre de culpabilité qui avait assailli Damon le poussant à l'embrasser. De la culpabilité envers Stefan.

Les paroles qu'elle avait alors dites à Damon le jour où Stefan les avait « trahis » lui revinrent en mémoire. « On le laissera partir » . Damon lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas, d'où son sentiment de culpabilité. Mais le pouvait-elle ? Que ressentait-elle pour Stefan ? L'aimait-elle encore malgré tout ce qui c'était passé ? Elle percevait des sentiments encore très forts, mais elle ne pouvait dire avec certitude de quoi il s'agissait. La rancœur, la déception et ses blessures étaient encore trop présente présentes, et mélangées avec le souvenir de leur couple et de ses sentiments tels qu'ils étaient avant Klaus, pour qu'elle sache exactement avec certitude ce qu'elle ressentait pour Stefan et ce qui pouvait en ressortir aujourd'hui.


End file.
